Letting It Burn
by Shadow62123
Summary: My name is Nya Williams and I used to be a spy, until... "We have a burn on you, you're blacklisted" ..When you're burned you have nothing, no cash, no history . You do whatever work comes your way, and rely on anyone who is still talking to you. Bottom line, as long as you're burned, you won't be going anywhere... (Name change)
1. Prologue: Sign up

I need some OCs for this story if interested please fill out something like this

Name: Nya Williams

Age: 15

Appearance: Super hero uniform varies in the environment, often seen in a casual, dark green synthetic shirt with kaki cargo shorts, and a light leather jacket, Has medium mahogany hair usually tied up in a pony tail, heavily tanned skin, and striking green eyes, usually wears combat boots. Often seen with a light dark green bookbag to store weapons.

Ability: Photographic memory that can produce any piece of information at a moments notice. Extremely powerful observational skills. Mastered 34 different fighting styles. Minor Super Strength. Advanced healing rate.

Back story: Not much known adout her younger childhood or origins, Recruited by British Justice Department at age 9 trained by master spy George Smiley.

Personality: Smart but not a nerd, has described herself as "Mentally Hilarious". She carries a sly silent confidence, and generally likes to help the underdog of a situation. Strong sense of Justice, yet little ethics of morals in achieving it. Can easily come across as blunt.

Likes: Mint Ice Cream, Reading, Books, History, Science, the Piano, Dark Chocolate, Dogs, People watching

Dislikes: The Justice League, the violin, Superman Ice Cream, Math, Cats,

Eyes: A sharp forrest green

Weight: 134 Pounds

Nationality:?

Fears: To be revealed

Author's note

**Yeah I'm redoing my old action story, " the Professor" although I have scrapped some of the old stuff, I just didn't like the story enough to stick with it, this time I have shorter chapters inorder to be able to update more often, and to make revisions easier. Just a warning I am not the best action writer, so some parts in this may seem cheesy, but I do try, and I plan to review and repair older chapters as this goes along**


	2. Prologue: Target aquired

The Poacher

Making his way up along a narrow trailat the edge of the Peruvian rain forrest, a poacher used the back of his hand to whipe the sweat from his un- shaven face, The wiskers didn't hide the thin scar that traveled across his skin, just below his lower lip, no that he cared. He had had that scar of years, he never prefered to look for a long time in the mirror anyway. Besides a shaving kit would have been just one more thing to carry, and as far as he could remember there wasn't any reward for the man who died in the jungle with a clean shave.

He looked at a mountain peak in the distance to confirm that he was still headed in the right direction. He was a strong evil looking muscular man, who had sharp features that jutted out over the partical beard, his muscles buldging out of his leather jacket which had protected him from the elements, along with some durable high top leather boots. Under his jacket he wore a kaki like safari shirt. A cotton wed belt held up his kaki pants and a second belt, made of leather carried a holstered revolvers and oddly enough a coiled bull whip. He also toted a faded green -faric shoulder bag that contained several various different types of small provisions.

Although he looked looked more like a wayward cowboy, he was in actuality something all together more insidious. He was a collecter, a hunter of rare animals, he wanted what others did not have, and his had few friends, and the seven people he had carried with him, were hardly considered friends. But he he wasn't here for friends he was here on a job, some sort of animal had been messing with drug supply lines, the cartel was paying him, but the thrill was enough

Two of the men that traveled with Sapio, and Barrcada were Peruvians, who wore tattered sweat stained jungle clothes. The Poacher had hired them as guides. He had met them in a far out post known as Machete Landing, where they had no small reputations as thieves. Unfortunately the two had an accurate map, and some remote knowlege of his target which the Poacher couldn't pass up, although he had debated other... alternative methoods, he had decided to save time, be shrewd, and not pay them too much in advance.

The other five men who who trailed behind them were indigenous Quechans, who had been hired by portagers for the expedition. They wore ponchos and brightly colored knitted caps, and barely made sound as they moved through the forrest. Aided by donkeys they were laiden with tools and more importantly water

His group procceded deeper into the jungle. Soon, they reached an area where the donkeys could not move through the trees anymore. They left them along with the Quechans, which would stay an sort of supply base. The Poacher was tired, hungry too. But he stayed alert keeping his eyes and ears open. He hadn't expected to hear one of the men in his party scream, but when he did the poacher didn't flinch when it happened either

The scream came from one of the Quechans. While pushing away some leaves,the man had suddenly found him self staring into the glaring massive stone face, a moss infested deamon with a wide snarling mouth. The Quechans retreated back into the jungles to the safety.

The Poacher and his two gides made no efforts to stop them, and ingnoring the birds fluttering around the statue. The Poacher pulled an aged piece of parchmen out of his pocket, and looked at it casually looked at it before looking to his left and moving away from the gaping statue, he tucked the mapback into his pocket and continued his mach gides in two.

They found a stream and crossed it and it seemed as if the sorrounding jungle grew even darker, with only a few long shafts of light, slicing down through the thick forrest canopy, were the only evidence that it was daytime. The Poacher lowered the brim of his had that had covered his bald head, the three searched the trees of any sign that might lead him in the right direction, before something caugth the corner of his eye.

A machete that held up a wooden sign, which read "Poachers or drug dealers will be shot". The poacher ripped out the machete from the tree and felt the tacky substance of the tree sap. Watching his actions the two guides scurried over to where the poacher was standing, and looked at the discarded machete.

Soon, the three men arrived upon a narrow river that was more of a modest stream. The Poacher stopped and extended his open hand to Sapio. And retrieved the map fragment that they had shown them from Machete landing, and handed it over to him. Then the Poacher to their suprise reached into his pocket and pulled the other half of the map fragment out and pieced the dusty fragment together.

While Sapio watched on, while Barrcada silently fumed. On several occastions the two had used the partical map, which was of a former drug trail, to lure various people into the jungle only to rob and kill them, this man would not be as easy.

Barracada had always been more daring and impacient than he relatively nervous partner, and he decided it was time to kill the American. He shifted his position behind the poacher, and drew his own revolver from it holster, and aimed it at his target's back before pulling the hammer back

"Crack!"

The mechanical sound of the gun's hammer was out of place in the jungle, and the Poacher's keen ears recognized it at once. His right hand dropped to the bullwhip at his belt as he spun to face Barracada. Faster than thought, the ten-foot long whip lashed out with a deafening CRACK, biting into barracada's hand. The theif ghasped in pain and dropped his weapon. The revolver fired randomly into the jungle, while hitting a rock and sliding into the river/modest creek. Barracada ghasped at the poaher with wide-eyed terror, Barracada clutched at his damaged wrist,then truned and ran off into the jungle

The Poacher now drew his revolver at Sapio slowly taking it out, then used it to motion it at the jungle

"clear out of here" The Poacher said slowly

Sapio needing no encouragement ran into the jungle by himself. He ran off into the jungle on his own in search for his friend. The poacher continued to look on in the jungle

He looked down and reholstered his revolver before looking at the map he was in the prime area, now all he had to do was attract his prey, he walked up to the backpack that Sapio had left and walked up to it, before pausing he heard something, he felt his hand go to his revolver and turned around quickly seeing no one...

...the machete that he had taken out of the tree was lying on the ground, with the sign from earlier

The Poacher slowly walked over to the sign and inspected it, there was tree sap on it. He turned around rapidly to see a blur, he ripped out his revolver and tried to fire, but found his revolver to be gone

**'Poacher: **Just another badguy'

The girl laying streched out on a particuarly large tree limb with no sence of urgency, before holding up the revolver before sitting up and staring at the poacher with pierceing green eyes, before lazily jumping down and slowly walking towards him

the Poacher ripped out his whip and lashed out at her, her hand ripped up twice as fast grapping the end of the whip pulling roughly and effectively pulling the whip out of his hand.

She pulled the whip up in her hand and gave some sort of a frown

She started walking towards him he threw a punch, but she quickly dodged before jutting behind him putting her elbow around his neck cutting off the blood flow, he faded out after struggling, as darkness closed around him

"Nya To Smiley, I have your man"

THE END


	3. Sherlock Rising Part 1

Sherlock Rising

Nya was having a fairly easy day; she had just caught a dangerous bounty hunter within the Peruvian rainforest and was feeling rather good about herself when going to the small passenger plane in Peru's one and only airport.

Glancing around, she took in her surroundings. The airplane cabin she was currently in, was empty thankfully. One window. Two seats. Simple as that. Nya counted out all the possible exits, not that many to her annoyance, before calmly sitting down on the left side of the cabin. It would take 10 minutes for the plane to pull off, and another 396, no make that 405 minutes, there had been reports of storms. That's at least 415 minutes, give another 12 for the plane to fully stop and she was looking at 427 minutes in total.

'Four-hundred and seventeen minutes' She thought 'I could live with that. It would give me time to sort things out.'

The click of the door snapped Nya out of her thoughts and she looked sharply up as a person entered, closing the cabin door behind him and sitting down across from her. He was dressed in a dark suit with glasses, and carried a brown briefcase. The outfit completely fitted him to be an important business man.

'All but his shoes.' she inquired 'His shoes, I noticed, had a small streak of mud at the base of each foot, as if someone had tried to hurriedly wash it off but was caught for time. Now the fact that he seemed to be an important man, it would make sense, he had simply been in a rush to get to work, ran through a rain storm, maybe cut through a field or forest. And I wouldn't have taken much notice of it weren't for three tiny little details. Number 1, it hadn't rained today. Number 2, there were no fields or forestry in this current location. And number 3, business men ALWAYS put their briefcase in the overhead compartments and NEVER sat down without hitching their pants up to prevent creases which later, depending on where you worked, the boss could fire you for. This man, was not indeed, a business man.'

Looking back up at the mans face, he caught the girl's eye and smiled slightly

'Description match: Small time assassin known as Tom Malone' her mind confirmed looking over his facial signatures

**Tom Malone: **Hired gun here to kill me

She looked to the side, and noticed something odd, the boy in the seat diagional to her appeared to be vibrating, his shoes 'they are made of a similar compound as that of the Flash: an expanded high density rubber polymer, he wasn't playing on an ipod even after the flight attendent had given him head phones, he was waiting for something, this along with the fact that he was wearing sun glasses, because who wears sunglasses on a plane, he has to be with someone likely Justice League'

The now known Kid Flash looked up and smiled at her, as she quietly smiled back 'The target isn't me, he wouldn't risk contact' she thought 'it's Malone and yet he is hunting me, but he is being hunted...how ironic. The Justice league must have this plane loaded'

**Kid Flash: **Not here to kill me

She took a moment to look at the man's smile. 'It isn't one of those hi-im-friendly smiles, nor was it one of the I-dont-want-to-be-here-but-I'll-try type of grins. No, his smile was more of a I-REALLY-hate-you, strained smile. I had seen that smile many times before...' she concluded

Sitting back in her seat, she crossed her legs and and gave him a face that said are-you-kidding-me. His features changed from a forced smile, to one of a confused expression.

"You, sir" She said pointing at him, "are here to kill me". She said bluntly

He seemed confused for another few seconds before an emotionless mask took over. "What gave me away?"he asked amused.

"Your shoes" Nya explained and the confusing gaze returned. Sighing, she motioned for Malone to give her a shoe. He did so rather reluctantly, but his curiously and interest in what the strange girl had to say overtook that and he slowly handed her the right shoe.

'So he was right handed then.' She thought 'That would come in handy soon.'

"See here" She said pointing to the mud streak, "that happened recently, no more than an hour I'd say, and since it hasn't rained yet today, it makes no sense. Leading one to believe it was not as recent as one thought. But if your shoes had gotten dirty yesterday or in the past, a real business man would have taken time to clean it. Or else expect to be fired. Therefore it was unlikely you were such man"

She continued, before handing him back the shoe, "Your pants was another thing, sitting down without pulling it up makes it crease and wrinkle at the knees which would be yet another way to get singled out in a professional job, which a fine business man such as yourself would like to be, would be a very simple way to get let go. That let me to the assumption that you were used to more simple trousers, yet another way to tell your not a business man. And lastly the briefcase, any respectable man would store it in the presses above. So since your not a business man, the briefcase is where you a currently holding the weapon you will attempt to kill me with. And judging by the size and shape, and how easily you carried it, I'm guessing a knife, what I'm interested to know is how you got past TSA security so easily". The Girl inquired

"You know, I always wondered what meeting the great Gia Finley, if that is the current identity you are using, would be like" he said, "and I have to say, I'm not disappointed. You truly exceed expectations, being able to figure all that out in seeing me for only 3 or 4 seconds". I glanced over, Kid Flash was looking down, the Justice League had a bug planted in our seats, it would better explain the headphone issue.

'possibilities...' She thought closing her eyes '1. He would unclip the briefcase, taking out the knife. 2. He would aim for my neck where i would grab his arm. 3. He would twist his arm, and push against me, now aiming for my heart. 4. I would turn to the side, making him trip. 5. He would turn to me, now angry, and his anger would control his next few moves. 6. I would remain calm and get the knife from him. 7. He would make wild punches at me in which I would dodge. 8. I would have the knife to his neck and if he didn't do what I wanted, I would take him out of the game.'

Flashing open her eyes she smirked at him, and his confident grin faltered slightly. "They say you can see the future, that you predict what's going to happen...at least that is what my informants for the Light have said" he said

'He wanted me to know that otherwise he wouldn't have let that slip so easily' She thought

Nya shook her head disapprovingly, "Stupid. I'm simply a very observational person".

"I'll be sure to pass that on... After I've killed you". Malone replied insidiously

"Correction, after you've ATTEMPTED to kill me" She replied confidently

he laughed a not to impressive evil villain laugh that sort of gave Nya a mild headache of annoyance, "do you know why my shoes have mud on them? No well I'm goi-". He was sharply interrupted

"It's because this morning you were digging a hole to bury me in" in said cutting him off and he looked at her surprised, shifting uncomfortably at the rather bored expression she had

"how on earth do you do that?". he asked amazed

"As I said, I'm a very observational person, plus the author has a cheap weakeness for cliques, but no I don't see the future, I predict the future. Judging by my current situation, I think ahead to what is about to happen. And I'm always right". She said in a time that radiated "unimpressed"

"And have you predicted what's going to happen this time?" He asked

Nya nodded "You're going to regret it if you do". she finished in a threatening tone

He laughed again, "yeah right. I thought you were better than that ".

The girl gave a quiet comfortable smile "that's what they all say... Right before my prediction comes true".

The End

**So thanks for the current submissions I have received but before I start adding other people's characters, I want to get Nya's (Sherlock's) story down first. As I said in the first chapter, Action is not my forte, so if something is unclear, or,you think I need to make something better, please PM me about it.**

**thanks for reading**

**Shadow**

**PS a few reviews on how I did in this chapter would be nice**


	4. SR Part 2: MrSmiley

**...Yeah this isn't my favorite chapter but it is important to the story, just be sure to read through it quickly, next one will be better**

Sherlock Rising Part

"I can't believe you" The medic shouted when she walked back into his office. After she escaped the plane Nya had gotten the bus back to main London to see her boss... And for their local doctor to stitch her up.

**'John The Doctor: **Can't believe me'

"Hey John" Nya said cheerily and he stood up angrily,

"look at the state of you! And is that... Is that... What happened to your face?". He said in clear annoyance

Past

'Unclipping the briefcase and taking the knife out In one swift movement, he lunged at me. Aiming for my throat. Grinning, I easily caught his arm, stopping him in stabbing me. Quickly covering up his surprise, he pulled back, swiping the knife upwards.

That I was not expecting. I automatically stepped back but i was too late and the knife caught the side of my face, tearing from my jaw up to just below my eye. Slowly reaching up, I gently poked at it, wincing when it send a waves of pain shooting through my skull. Putting back down my hand, I stared at the bright red blood, before glancing up at a furious assassin. I gave him a wild punch, discombobulating some teeth.

"I hope you have dental insurance" I said gravely

had barely turned around when the door burst open and three men ran in, all with knives once again. And they didn't look friendly.

"I presume that was your man who I just knocked the front teeth out of?" I asked, as the one in the middle nodded slowly. "Well, sorry bout that" I replied, inching back towards the knife as they took a step foreword. "And while I would love to stay and chat" I continued, "I really must be going". With that, I put the knife in my mouth, turning and pushing through them.

Running down, I pulled myself another private room, startling a newly wed couple inside. "Sorry about this" I said, pushing past and opening the door to the hall.

"There she is" someone shouted and two men at the end of the corridor turned to me, the third appearing on the other side. Sighing, I slamed the door and passing the husband and wife again, going back over to the window. "Lovely dress by the way" I said to the woman, pointing at her white wedding gown.

A split second later, the three remaining musketeers burst into the room, stabbing at me as the couple screamed. Unfortunately one of the goons had a half decent aim, and his knife lodged itself in my leg as I got up. Ignoring the new wound, I rolled over onto the middle aile

About 14 minutes later, the plane landed, and they were now going into evac procedures, I had hid in a roof compartment the enitre time on the roof the and even though I had gotten some strange looks from people as I dropped down, I managed to avoid the two assassins as I disappeared into the crowd all the while able to avoid the Justice League.

Present

"Oh that? That's just...an accident...". Nya trailed off, limping over to his desk.

"And that? Was that just another accident?" He asked, pointing to the blood stained cloth that she had wrapped around her right leg once.

"Accidents John. Just accidents. Nothing to worry about... Just maybe large blood loss" She replied

John the doctor had now sent me to a med table and was looking over her wounds wounds when the doctor suddenly blurted out "Your crazy".

Nya looked at him in a moment of confusion before replying "I'm mentally hilarious".

The good doctor finished up his work before sending her to his boss known as Mr. Smiley

62123621236212362123621236212362123621236212362123 

'** : **My boss...'

George Smiley was probably born around 1940 to middle class parents in the South of England, and attended a minor public school and an antiquated Oxford college of no real distinction studying modern languages with a particular focus on Baroque German literature. In July 1964, while considering post-graduate study in that field, he was recruited into the Secret Intelligence Service by his tutor. He underwent training and probation in Central Europe and South America, and spent the period in Germany recruiting networks under cover as a lecturer. He later became the founder of a subtle spy network designed against organised crime around the world. Smiley is an exceptionally skilled spymaster, gifted with a prodigious memory and a talent for getting people to talk. His subtle interrogation methods, derived from psychology and experience, with a profound insight into human weakness and fallibility, highly sagacious and incredibly perceptive, he is very conscious of the immoral, grisly and unethical aspects of his profession.

Yet this is not how he wins. Smiley's own unflinching loyalty to and support for his people inculcates loyalty in them. Thus, whether in or out of the Service he is able to maintain an extensive range of aides and support-staff, extending even to "retired" police officers, former and present Service members.

Nya sat uncomfortably repeating all of this through her head before her boss being debreifed, watching him clean his thick glasses with the fat end of his tie, she felt a sort of foreboding feeling about how the meeting was going, neither party had started off saying a word to eachother. Smiley ran one of the most effective counter intelligence organizations in the world. He, is quiet, mild-mannered and not at all athletic. He lives by his wits an, is a master of quiet, disciplined intelligence work, rather than gunplay.

Nya looked over the thick pair of spectacles through the weary eyes of her boss, those eyes radiated wisdom, and yet they looked even more tired than ever, from long years of toil and fight. Nya tried to look down slightly during the awkward silence, but Smiley himself was studying her every exact move, from the way she breathed, the the pulse of her veins. In front of him was a small stack of papers: her report of what she had been doing for the past few weeks. Smiley, with his prodigious brain could read 2,000 words per minute.

Nya finally tried to break the ice "Is the Justice League still looking for me" she said bringing her eyes up to his

Smiley sighed a sigh, not one of those I-don't-want-to-talk-about-it-sighs, but more of a I'm-tired-sigh, either one would have equally unnerved Nya "That has been taken care of" Smiley said in a voice that was an old man's. He flipped over the report seemingly uninterested before taking a slight look at a sticky note plastered to his desk

His face seemed to lighten and eyes turn less grey "It was your birthday last week" he said in a simple plain voice

"Oh really" Nya stated somewhat surprised "I had forgotten" she finished

Smiley decided to change subject "So you took down that drug ring in Norway, and went after that bounty hunter in South America"

Nya shifted back into her chair slightly eyes curious "Yes you are correct I would like to know my next assignment" she said getting to the point

Smiley Rubbed his face uncomfortably, before taking off his glasses and continuing to rub them with his tie "There will be no assignment at the current moment" He said

"So do I need to do something locally" Nya asked

"No your are on hiatus, in other words your, temporarily blacklisted" Smiley said pushing a piece of paper

"Wait why" Nya asked confused "I am your best opperative thus I am the best chioce to have deployed in the field

"It's the Justice League they suspect you're one of us" Smiley started taking off his glasses again

"I thought you said that had been taken care of" Nya asked bluntly

"The JLA is a powerful area Nya that is not to be trifled with, I need you to fall off the grid for awhile... we need to make them think that you are a free lancer" Smiley explained

" So basicly I'm getting burned"

THE END

**Yeah I wasn't satisfied with this chapter, one rainy day I'm going to rewrite it, Mr. Smiley was "borrowed" form the movie "Tinker Taylor soldier spy" and John the doctors is a minor salute to John Watson in the original Sherlock Holmes. as I said in my own opinion the chapter stinks, but the next one is much better written, and sort of gives some personality to Nya. **

**Thanks for reading aand please review **

**Shadow**


	5. SR Part 3: Natural Selection

Sherlock Rising Part 3:Natural Selection

Smiley had left her one cover ID to escape with currently she had flown to America from England to buy her some time and find out her next move, she was currently stationed in the airport wasting some time. Airports were a safe haven for spies, if they could get past security, due to airport security it was rare for someone to try a direct attack against you, they could only follow you until you exit the airport, plus it was where Nya liked to indulge in her favorite pass time

She likes to people-watch.

When she first started doing it, it'd been when she was bored and she knew she was just torturing himself with the mundane task because it wasn't as if life was an unpredictable endeavor; a change in the daily routine, of human existance usually meant violence of some sort had broken out, and even that was predictable to a certain extent.

But Nya would spend hours out in the courtyard, running, and she'd pick up on everything around her like a sponge partially because of her power andSmiley's lessons to hone said powers led to a skill that ran bone-deep. The information she gathered was largely useless. It just gave her something to do, a skill to hone. Because of her powers she is a natural, who can pick up a tell and spot a lie from ten paces away.

She's content enough to sit quietly for a long time, just watching them. During her job, where patience had started more of a necessity than a virtue, she used to never be able to sit still for long.

ADD, some doctors had diagnosed during childhood, something that allowed her to mantain being human and allowed her to recognize the listless energy as something that just needed to be funneled thats where Smiley had some in. She was a whiz at learning, when she met Smiley. Her younger childhood had mostly been spent learning.

In her opinion airports are always the best places with more variaty as well as being the safest place. She would sip quietly from his cup of coffee, eyeing the rushing traffic of people running to and fro from gates, some with frenzied haste, others with weariness. She can spot the frequent travelers from the sporadic ones just by the shoes, the pace, or the agitation they display when they stare up at a pricelist marked up at least 50% in airport stores. She knows the guy sitting at the table to the right of her is having an affair, and that he's meeting his mistress after the next flight. She can tell by the withered book in the hands of the woman sitting two seats behind him that she's a recent graduate of law school and is currently studying for the New York Bar. She can spy the weariness and sickly pale skin of the flight attendant standing in line for Starbucks, and suspects something more severe than mere jetlag; an illness of some kind, covered up with too light make-up and the wrong shade of red lipstick. The little voice with in the back of her head could implant probabilities and out comes all it wanted to however at the end of the day, people were still people.

With her kind of work this of course had some purpose, it could tell her how she could get on someone's good side, how she could interrogate people, and more importantly, a rather tall looking man in a suit that she was currently preoccupying her self with.

Nya walks over to a starbucks before she noticies something odd 'it appears I've been observing the wrong guy' she thinks to herself

Now she observes a boy, with a rather uncanny resemblance to Superman, striking blue eyes, the boy is indirectly looking at her 'not exactly your spy material, there must be a group' she picks up a newspaper and starts walking 'When you're a spy, it is important to lull your enemy into a false sense of security, by acting normally, if you act calm they will not expect you to do anything out of the ordinary' She thought another person starts not so subtly following her 'The new boy is our shape shifter, it appears she is not quite used to that body yet' she observes

'lets see if I can shake them' She starts walking quicker, before bumping into a rather tall boy with grey kind eyes, and blond hair, and like any normal teenager would have gills. 'His suit' she observed 'Is the regular collared shirt one would expect form any middle-class school boy, yet he looks uncomfortable in it, and is currently using it to cover up his gills, so we have an Atlantian, which would explain the slightly larger build, and rare genetic combination of blond hair, and dark skin, more importantly they're trying to bottleneck me somewhere'

"I am sorry Miss" He kindly says in a relaxing voice befroe helping her pick up her newspaper, he smiles a smile

' It isn't one of those I-REALLY-hate you smiles, more of a lets-talk-this-out out sort of smiles, they weren't looking for a fight, they are looking to ask questions, I need to get out of here' She observed

"Thank you for helping me" she smiles sweetly before her voice suddenly changes "how about you meet me at the second alley on 12th street at 5:00 PM" Nya says bluntly Aqualad looks surprised she pushes him closer to her and whispers sharply in his ear "Oh and next time instead of having Superman's clone and Martian Manhunter tailing me just ask." She pushes him back her fake smile returning before walking off back into the crowd

621236212362123621236212362123621236212362123

The alley was dark which allowed Nya to observe and approach the area generally undetected, there was an abandoned dumpster in the middle of the alley, but it was otherwise empty, there were a few scattered old newspapers, and a general stench that was usual to most alleyways in Gotham. Nya had used it to lure drug cartels before only to trick them to the authorities, but she couldn't do that this time.

She still had a way out, even through the alley itself was a rather easy point to trap someone, which is why she often used it, the best option for escape would be the gotham docks which stood about 500 yards form the enterance of the alley. Nya had come prepared too, with some heavy duty smoke bombs, and a few concussion grenades, and two well hidden combat knives

"Aqualad?" She called out to the rather tall teenager, having deduced his identity "I assume your watchdogs are around" She said observing her area

Out of the darkness an arrow came before transforming into a rather large net, Nya easily dodged, ripping out a combat knife, there seemed to be yelling as if saying "you missed " in the background likely towards the archer, who was definitely not Green Arrow. The alley way was blocked now with Aqualad on one side and Super-clone on the other, expecting this Nya decided to give her self some cover. She whipped out a smoke grenade and released it covering her position, before running to engage Superclone

Aqualad was expecting her and quickly intercepted her, she quickly jumped backward before kicking him in the face causing him to fall slightly off balance, and out of the way before tripping him, in order to distract him for a few moments.

At this point smoke had completely enveloped the area in a thick haze, Nya quickly wiped off the mixture of blood and sweat on her forehead, and listened for her Super-clone's movements. And he did not disappointment thundering blindly down the middle of the alleyway to aide his commander.

'Incoming assault careless and feral, what he has in strength and size make up for in agility' she thinks

Size and strength would be of no use against her however. Speed and agility were far more useable and workable. Adrenaline pulsed through her brain taking effect, 'Marvellous' She thought 'Just what I was looking for, a proper challenge'

Aqualad had recovered and charged at her, she swiftly dodged Super-clone's tackle causing them to crash into each other, and causing them to fall down into a tangled mess. Sighing she looked forlornly down at the battered hands that rested at her sides. Her fingers itched to fight, they stood out at her lower sides in fists of rage ready for the incoming assult.

Superclone recovered first charging after her, she sidestepped causing him to crash magnificently into a brick wall, spewing up even more dust, this gave her time to think

'Possibilities... 1Charge target provide shock to left side, 2 repeat 1 on the right, 3 exert wild punch, smashing face, 4 trip and push down, 5 exert blow to chest cavity 6 throw down concussion grenade for extra measure, result: Target neturalized'

As Superclone was getting out of the wall , her leg slammed into his side, before repeating on the correspounding side, she then did a direct punch to his face, distracting him, before tripping him, and forcing him down, before he could get up she quickly slammed down on his chest cavity she ripped down a concussion grenade and threw it at his chest completely nuteralizing him.

It was Aqualad's turn now, she decided to go on the offensive and charge him with a frontal assult, the two crashed into eachother and locked arms for a moment, before she abruptly pushed him back into a wall, Aqualad reached into his back and pulled out a water bearer, as Nya took a step back giving him some distance.

He charged at her with more control than super-clone, and she once again side stepped, before Aqualad turned suddenly mid charge and slashed at her chest, in an attempt to wound, not hurt.

The wound was deep enough to disable but shallow enough to not permanently injure "Nice job" Nya complimented before flinging two concussion grenades at him, he dodges the first one jumping up in a standard escaping maneuver, before getting thrown back by her rather calculated second concussion grenade which sends him into a brick wall.

Amazingly he gets up and picks up his waterbearers before they both pause to hear sirens in the distance. They looked lightly at each other as Aqualad gives her a quick don't-you-dare-look before Nya bolts

'There is no more use in this fight I've proven my point, provide distraction' She thinks

She ran over through the smoke as Aqualad chased after her, she threw down her last smoke bomb, Aqualad had now stopped, coughing heavily, before going to help Super-clone, Nya was already well on her way to Gotham Docks.

THE END

**This chapter in my opinion was much better than the last, plus I added some character to Nya and I would like to thank all of my reviewers for the lovely reviews I have received, I usually don't update this often but I have been unable to properly introduce this throughout my summer, anyway have a good day.**

**Shadow**


	6. SR Part 4: Lost and Found

Sherlock Rising Part 4:The Lost and Found

Nya had formulated a plan. A very clear plan. A simple plan.

Step one: Ditch the Justice League, junior or otherwise.

Step two: Get to a safe house she had in Gotham

Step three: Hope the friends who lived in said safe house allowed her to stay

Step four...well that could use some work,

He safe house was located in a small apartment in mid-city where her old Friends Norah and Octavia lived

But she needed to confront Norah first, Octavia would likely be less willing to help...and sleeping. The best place to do that was in the DJ's club in Happy Harbor

Nya had met Both Norah and Octavia on a simple mission, that turned into a complete fire fight, since then they had been one of the few true allies that Nya kept in contact with. Both were musicians, and fairly well off musicians, Norah was a club owner and proud dupstep DJ, and Octavia was a cello player in the Gotham Symphonic band. Both knew of and disapproved of Nya's lifestyle...heavily.

Her escape had endowed her with plenty of time to get away while leaving pre-school justice kids spinning, she had gotten to Gotham Docks only to find them heavily guarded, she had been forced to swim for it , however in the process she managed to pick up some much needed first aid supplies to stop her bleeding. The bandages although effective in stopping the bleeding had been largely useless once she had jumped into the water, and just sort of stuck to her various wounds.

It had been one two mile swim, and a rocky beach landing before Nya had managed to pull herself up on dry land, and she got on to the main beach, she mentally cursed out her self for wearing cotton clothes, rather than synthetic, it would have made her grand escape much easier. She now began the long march to her friend's club named "The Lost and Found" which was another three mile walk in the dark on the other side of town...

62123621236212362123

The music blasted through the dimly lit club. Nya felt every bump and drop of the heavy beat in her skin. It echoed through her, causing goose bumps to erupt on her skin. It pounded through her, giving her a headache just behind her left temple. Multi coloured lights swung around, trying to induce a feeling of excited frenzy to the club.

Loud was the word

She sent a calculating look at the men observing her at the bar, clearly drunk, she rolled her eyes at such people. She was living in the rush shift in the nightclub, which was also the shift that held the most creeps. The fact that it was a weekday just increased the amount of jerks in the club. They strutted around, hitting on her and other female counterparts. Most of them wearing too low v necks and sporting ridiculous hair styles that must've taken an entire bottle of hair gel to support. Not that it was just the males, but the women too. They ran around in tight dresses and skirts, begging for attention.

In complete honesty it made her a little sick. But tactically, she would say she didn't really mind too much. More scumbags means more drunk guys and more drunk guys means easier targets, if she needed to fight her way out of here.

Nya slipped her way through the dancing patrons with cat like grace. She dodged various limbs as they and their drunken owners swung out wildly. A few sober clubbers hovered at the edges, waiting for their drinks to arrive so they could fix that.

The club wasn`t classy by any means, which explained the, to put it lightly, adventurous taste of the men and women on the dance floor. A priest would have a heart attack here. Yet although people went right up to the edge here they always obeyed the rules, drunk or not, or they would have to answer to the "body guard" a rather large gentleman whom everyone refered to as Heavyset

The Club and Dance floor were actually divided up into two social areas, those over eighteen were on the right , where the bar, and entrance was, and under eighteen, where another bar was stocked with, sodas, and things of that nature, Norah might, have been care free, however she knew an untapped money source when she saw one.

Speaking of the Devil, she played wildly at her own custom made DJ system, her own pride an joy, challenging the very laws of sound and Physics with the amount of sound waves she was producing. She flashed her eye glasses bounced along with her head, she had electric blue hair, mached with darker shades of blue all over it, she wore tight blue jeans, and a dark grey hoodie, and appeared to show some muscle underneath it, Norah always took pride in being able to beat anyone in arm wrestling, and more importantly being able to clear her club when needed.

Nya stopped on an edge, to look and the "Wubber" for a few moments, until the DJ noticed her and stopped abruptly, with some protest from the crowd, whom cheered for their, conductor, in their orchestra of chaos, Norah quickly took out a dubstep album, and put it in her system, providing the guests the noise they needed to continue dancing

Norah walked up up to her, completely undaunted, "You, me, backstage, now"

The Nya gave a short nod, before moving out of the Dj's way, allowing her to follow Norah through the twist of arms and legs, into a door that clearly said Employees only marked in big red letters.

Anyone Drunk or not knew that this was Norah's place and no one else's and generally preferred to steer clear of the door.

Inside she was witness to the DJ characteristic habit of being as messy as possible, there was a messy bed, with what looked to be a pizza box on it, there were wire's for various speakers everywhere, on to include various micro phones and amplifiers, on the other side of the room oppsite from the bed Norah had appeared to have a lab of sorts with taken appart speaker systems and microphones, laying about, likely with the DJ's own custom modifications

The most interesting part aboth the room was that it was completely quiet, a few years ago, Norah, had invented the worlds best sound proofing insulation, that had made her, as she liked to exclaim "filthy stinking rich"

Norah, nonchalantly threw, a new t-shirt and blue jeans, at Nya,

"You look like hell" Norah said bluntly, before looking over at her "Show me" she ordered

**'Norah Scratch: **Thinks I look like hell, likely correct

"What?" Nya said bluntly and with the defiance of a small child

"B.S. you show me right now or else I bring in the big guns" the DJ threatened

Nya pulled up part of her shirt, showing the DJ the wound Aqualad had inflicted, which was still healing, the bandages were muddly, with small specks of sand lying, around it likely causing abrasdion Norah continued her inspection to find an assortment of other various cuts and bruises, cleaned up halfway and muddy with tidal water.

Norah sighed at the sight "Damn it Nya", before taking out a fairly large first aid kit, apparently the only piece of organized equipment in the establishment, and ripping Nya's old bandage off the then went to a sink and got some water and a cloth, before starting to dab away the sand particles laying on the wounds ,after what felt like hours but was really only five minutes, she put the cloth up satisfied with her work, before closing the main wound back up.

"How did you get so wet anyway" the DJ asked "you look like you just swam a marathon." The DJ walked back to the door before looking back at Nya, her eyes shrouded by the sunglasses "go to sleep, in two hours I close, when that happens you better be ready to answer some questions" before opening and closing the door

Nya blinked, before going over to the bed and collapsing in a heap on it she looked over at the half broken clock on the wall, it had reached midnight "In about two hours I'm going to hate myself"

THE END


	7. SR Part 5: The Big Bang Theory

Sherlock Rising Part 5: Big Bang Theory

"Wake up sleeping beauty" Norah came in with a gong, (yes a gong) banging it loudly, honestly each bang felt like a smack in the face, the bed was much more lumpy, and far cheaper than any of the ones she had experienced in the last three months, yet it was far more comfortable all the same, Nya rubbed her eyes groggily, and proceeded to look at the alarm clock, it was currently two in the morning, she forced herself upwards, on the bed as she felt a heavy jacket fall upon her.

She looked up to see a smirking Norah "come on and get up sport, you look like you could use something to eat, and with luck after that we can sneak you in before Tavi wakes up" Norah then tossed her a simple leather jacket

"Thanks" Nya replied looking at the jacket

As Nya got up Norah noticed a large scar on Nya's leg "Stop one moment how did you get this" Norah asked

"Oh that? That's just...an accident...". Nya trailed off, 'darn I had forgotten about that one'

Instead of going into a fit Norah checked to make sure that the wound had properly healed before turning around and muttering "Nya" quietly

They stepped out into the night air, crisp and confident, the Nya knew that Norah would cool down especially after playing the base for a few hours. Winter had started it's grip on the city as there was some ice and light specks of snow littering the area, Norah had changed her appearance, slightly, by putting her excessively colored hair back into a pony tail, and putting a rather large brown trench coat over her grey hoodie. The lost and found was located within about an hour's walk from her house, the DJ had recently taken to running to work and walking back in the night, this was not usually done within the city for fear of being robbed or mugged.

The two walked in silence for a few moments before the talkative DJ felt it proper to start a conversation.

"So..." Norah started "See any good movies lately?" She asked somewhat awkwardly " I hear the Lone ranger is good"

"I haven't been to the movies in a while" Nya finished plainly ending any further conversation on the matter

"How is Tavi" Nya asked almost as awkwardly

"She is doing good, She is now the leader of Gotham city's Symphonic orchestra" Norah said simply

"That's good"

Octavia, or Tavi for short was Norah's best friend and "Roommate" the two lived with eachother in a small apartment in Gotham. Octavia was cello player, who had risen up to conductor of one of the best symphonys in the entire world.

"So how's the job going? " She asked as casual as possible, but this did not hide a slight hint of disapproval in her voice

"It's going good" Nya lied casually

"So that is why you're hiding out at our house for a few days" Norah asked sarcastically

"I should be gone by tomorrow if-"

"The hell you will" Norah quickly interrupted "you aren't moving one inch until you see a doctor, and get some rest" She she bluntly stated

"Now wait a minute"

"too bad champ I've had to wait for a year and now might be the only chance I have" Norah started "We haven't seen you in a year, and here you come out of the blue, as bloody as a piece of raw steak, and expect us not to freak out, heads up Nya you are Fifteen, ten to the freaking five, and what do you have to show for it, you have no life besides work, few friends outside of work, you haven't looked at your own life. Do ya ever stop fighting and start thinking who Nya might be for once"

"Norah..."

"Do you have any Idea how worried we were for you, Tavi went ballistic" The DJ snapped

"Wait-"

"And and then you didn't even contact with us, we had to get information through Smiley, and you know he is not very talkative, you turned your back when you needed us most" Norah said getting her last feelings out and effectively ending the conversation

Norah sighed content at he speech before making a rapid subject change "I know a place it, serves good hambugers, the owner owes me a favor, so we can eat free, I know how much you hate sponging off other people

The two walked silent for a moment letting the tense moment pass, but besides, her little life lesson, Nya sort of liked the confort of the DJ

It was then on the side of a steet a small pinprick of red light within an apartment that caught her attention. It was brief and no more threatening than the light from an alarm clock, but it didn't belong.

'Light is out of place and definitely not from a clock or smoke detector, that would suggest, that it has a pattern and would blink again, this suggests that it is used to show or detect something like a signal, it could be a motion sensor but why would it be pointed across the street and better yet, what would a motion sensor be doing around here' Nya thought

Nya halted and took a cautious step towards the building. The light blinked again. This time twice in a row.

'Definitely a motion sensor but to what end?'

A quiet dread settled over her, but she took a hesitant third step.

" Yo Nya are you okay" said the DJ asked concerned

The light burst with activity. The little red blinks sped faster until they matched her own heartbeat. 'Damn it how could I be so stupid it's a Bomb, bomb, it's a bomb, a bomb'. She whipped around, and ran pulling Norah in front of her attempting to shield her from the on coming blast.

"Nya? What is it?" Norah asked with concern, going along with Nya's sense of urgency

"Get down!" She yelled

BEEPBEEPBEEP, BOOM!... D

**CLIFFHANGER... so this is a part form the original that I didn't decide to overhaul, and next time we have the chapter...trial by fire, I know the young justice team haven't really made a dent in this story yet, but they will. Norah, and Octavia are my own OCs, and I have not started, to add other people's OCS, but I am working on you,**

**Shadow**

**ps: we are still taking OCS but they might only appear for one or two chapters ( we are still on the first chapter), unless I like them, also I have been busy, and have not answered several PM and reviews, but you should get an answer for me by tonight**


	8. SR Part 6: Trial by Fire

Sherlock Rising Part 6:Trial By Fire

Wood cracking, metal sizzling, glass shattering, hot cinders spraying through the air. It was all so familiar, and so horrifying.

Then she saw Nroah, The DJ was sprawled across the pavement, she got up, ignoring her fresh cuts and ran towards the DJ, Norah had a large bruise on her head and looked to be completely knocked out

'This Injury consists of minor cutting and bruising inor bruising, she is currently knocked out but stable' She picked up Norah and moved her over to an alleyway, laying her up against

Nya took one last look at the bringing building "Death by smoke inhalation will begin to occur in 40 minutes, the building will collapse in 20, estimated people: 17, equipment: minimal"

Nya picked up a piece of metal pipe and used it to burst open the doors

6212362123621236212362123 (15 minutes later)

Nya wanted nothing more than to collapse in on herself. She could scarcely feel her limbs anymore. They were nothing more than phantom extensions swept away by the hot air and ash.

Exhausted. That was the word.

On her first trip in she was surprised to find that the building was merely on fire. The walls were mostly intact, the ceiling had scorch marks instead of holes, and all inhabitants were still alive. So that meant it had been a controlled explosion. Very small, only meant to maim and not kill. How very clever. She understood. This wasn't the climax. This was the warning shot, or bait. At the current moment she didn't really care.

As of current it was a simple matter of rescuing those trapped in inconvenient places. People stuck in their bathrooms, bedrooms, behind burning doors, trying to protect their children, and so on.

A few movements through the building provided her damage as to the nature of the bomb. Every time she entered a new room she saw the signs of domestic living reduced to cinders. Blankets and clothes reduced to mere fibers, chairs and tables turned to kindling, wallpaper peeling from the walls like onion skin.

And the people. Families huddling together, children crying, mothers scrounging their last unscathed possessions, men and women watching as their sanctuaries turned to smoke. They weren't just rooms, these were people's homes.

On what felt like his hundredth trip she returned to the apartment. Nya had gathered the children and neighbors in a room free from fire, soothing them with encouraging words, handing out rags to cover their mouths, and lining them up to escape. Throughout her trips she had found a small arsenal of heavy blankets and fire extinguishers.

Every flicker of light seemed to draw her attention. This made her unable to focus on any single object weakening her overall sight

Distracted was the word.

A thin bead of sweat rolled down Nya's forehead. Her breathing was becoming shallow, a sensation she did not particularly enjoy. But it came at no surprise every journey up and down the stairs carrying people had whittled away at her stamina, calorie by calorie.

Every trip was more tiring than the last, but relentless energy seemed to stem from her very pores. She had always been more than willing to give her life for people all she needed was a little push, but this current motivation had a different, stronger flavor to it.

Considering she had been working mostly on her own to carry no fewer than twentyfive people, much more than she expected, of varying girths out of a burning building she had made near miraculous time. Resting on the curb, her breathing had thinned and sweat pooled on her brow. It was a disgusting feeling she was not used to, but seeing the relieved smiles around her dulled the exhaustion to a mild irritation.

She had gotten everyone out by her account and even had time to do a final quick sweep of the building before indulging in some water, before hearing the high pitched squeal of fire engines her way finally 'my work is done'

A high-pitched shriek shattered the air.

On reflex, she bumbled up to the source of commotion. A woman was screaming and pointing to the building with a shaking finger.

"A-a-a child!" she stammered between choked sobs. "There's a child still inside!"

Nya whipped around with the other bystanders. Her heart jumped right up her throat. Sure enough the small wavering form of a young boy could be seen through an open window on the fourth floor.

'How is that possible?!' Nya's thoughts sped around in her skull, bumping off each other, like a pinball machine, in their haste. 'I cleared the building! I checked every floor...I don't understand...'

She shook her head. No time for thoughts. Action. That's what was needed. They couldn't wait for the fire department any longer. She was going to play the hero even if it killed her.

Nya ripped away someone's fresh water bottle, ignoring their protests, and dumped the contents over her head. She found a wet rag to enclose her face, and tied it around her mouth then she tugged down the sleeves to cover her fingers. Then, with a final breath to steady her nerves, she charged at the smoldering apartment building, breaking down the front door with a ferocious kick.

The second smoke hit her lungs she regretted it, and she wheezed violently, she noticed a breathing effect of the smoke, as it puffed in and out of doors.

'Warning Back Draft, imminent' she thought

'**Backdraft:** an explosive event at a fire resulting from rapid re-introduction of oxygen to combustion in an oxygen-starved environment, for example, the breaking of a window or opening of a door to an enclosed space.' She repeated the physics of fire within her mind

'So in other words any door I open could be a bomb'

The stairwell was so dark she could hardly see her hands. Smoke was thickest in the closed space. She stumbled up to the fourth floor and rammed her shoulder into the door. It splintered open without much effort. She could see the kid still standing at the window, holding a winter comforter tightly over his head.

"C'mere," she said gruffly in an attempt to produce comforting words

The boy hesitantly complied, throwing himself into her arms and coughing violently. He looked up and noticed the makeshift rag mask "Are you a superhero like Batman?"he asked hopefully.

Nya smirked in spite of herself. "No, I'm way cooler than that guy, My name's...Sherlock" she lied, ''plus you would never catch me in tights. Now don't talk or you'll swallow ash."

"But what about the bad man?" The child asked innocently

"What bad man?" Nya deadpanned

"The one who made me hide. Didja get him already? Didja?" the boy exclaimed excited

The air left her lungs in a whoosh. A cold sweat dampened the back of her neck. She could feel him, smell him. His presence hung thick in the air, causing the hair on her arms to stand up.

This was all too coincidental, she realized. A moment too late.

'A bomb goes off the exact time I'm going past, and the building is still standing, plus I'm right there to play hero it's too good to bee true, how can I be so stupid, it was bait'

She whipped around to find a familiar face, the man she had bashed on the plane, Tom Malone standing amidst the flames in an armored fireproof suit. A mask with large muzzles to filter the air covered most of his face, but not the Icey blue glittering eyes that peered out malevolently at her. And he was blocking her only escape route.

'**Tom Malone:** Still trying to kill me'

She was literally trapped in a hell of her own making.

"And people say I'm obsessive." Nya muttered

"I knew you'd show," He whispered, as his mask filtered out the posinous air. "I knew it, and now I can get the job done"

"Make the bad man go away" The child pointed at him

"Surrender Gia and I will let the child go" Malone offered

'Great he is still using my cover name' Nya thought to herself 'plus he is just stalling. Biding his time until mine runs out. Neither myself nor the kid has much time left. If he doesn't kill us the smoke inhalation would.'

Then she saw a door, the smoke was breathing in, that was the sign of a backdraft 'If I could get over to that door, and open it just in time, even that flame proof suit wouldn't protect him' She thought

She started to back up protecting holding her arms out in a defensive stance protecting, the child backing up behind the door, setting her own little trap

"It took quite some time to find you, you were actually quite good at that" He produced a knife from his coat "Give me the child, it is fitting not to see him suffering any longer"

"Nope" Nya says coldly, keeping the kid well behind her

THE END

**From one cliffhanger to another, hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	9. SR Part 7: Backdraft!

Sherlock Rising Part 7: Backdraft!

Malone towered over her in an armored suit, he gave Nya a left jab that caught Nya square in the chin, knocking her off her feet. She landed hard on the seat of her pants, and a moment later acknowledged that the hit had just split her lip.

"That was for the plane" He said smiling as Nya moved the kid behind her to protect him.

'Possibilities' She said breifly closing her eyes, 'backdraft: is an explosive event at a fire resulting from rapid re-introduction of oxygen to combustion in an oxygen-starved environment. 1 Distract Malone, 2 Get him into position, 3 cause backdraft by opening door, 4 Shield the kid with my body'

She stood before Malone and bravely raised her own fists, but then let her gaze drift down to below her opponent's eyes to something on the ground between them. Infact Nya wasn't looking at anything in particular, she was Just trying to distract the big man. It seem like a good idea at the time and as he followed her gaze.

While Malone was distracted, Nya kicked her opponent below the belt, a massive kick that would have leveled any normal man, but Malone's suit was armored. He merely, and hunched his shoulders and grunted, and fixed Nya with a slightly annoyed look on top of a persistant frown. "Oh please is that all you've got"

"Distraction is is word" Nya said cooly

Nya whipped around and opened up the door with her hand, the hot metal of the knob instantly burning her skin, she opened it just in time to shield her, from Malone, the remaining oxygen instantly blasted into the enclosed room, spontaneously combustion occurred resulting in a backdraft, and Malone and his knife were caught up in a brilliant plume, while Nya used the remains of the door, and her own body to shield the kid.

The door blew off and smashed into Nya, she stood fast however, hiding her face, she managed to block the small boy completely from the blast, and looked up, she was faintly aware that, her head was bleeding, She touched it slightly before a familiar nauseous feeling came over her, as her vision turned double a moment before, she stood up again, before noticing her hand, it currently had severe burns, and she started to feel it heal up.

'too bad' she thought 'That might take two days'

She looked around, the blast had leveled anything of structural signifigance withing in the room, ans simplry left a gaping hole into one of the other rooms further catching it on fire.. She felt light headed, as the backdraft had eaten up most of the remaining oxygen supply, the kid layed back in the coerner where she had defended him, he looked barely conscious.

She noticed that Malone had dropped a 9mm pistol, 'Why do so many villans subtract a killing blow with the opportunity to kill the target by hand, it doesn't make sense' she thought 'The blast certanly destabilized the building, a total estimation of 3,000 pounds of pressure was released, this gives me an estimated five minutes to get out of the building.' She thought

She quickly snatched up the child, and looked him over, the air was almost devoid of oxygen, he was getting sluggish, "Hey kid can you hear me" she said

"I don't want to go to bed" he mumbled incoherently

Nya ripped off her left sleeve and held it over his mouth "I need you to hold on to this and keep it over your mouth" She said gruffly "You need to keep the bad air out" The child complied, waking up a bit more.

'I can assume that he is about 90-to-100 pounds of weight, he has been in this smoke for at least thirty minutes, which gives me about a five minute window before any damage becomes permanent'

"More than enough" Nya responded back carrying the boy on her back, she just ran, to the stairs, before she got there the ground collaped beneath her,

'1 Jump to support Beam 2 swing down gracefully breaking my fall'

Sher sung around to a side support distrubuting her weight before dropping backwards breakign the kid's fall with her body they both ended up on the second floor more or less unscathed now, It was a simple smash outside, she didn't have enough time to get to the bottom floor, they would have to drop. The Window was now blocked by a grand plume of fire, sighing Nya threw the fire extinguisher she had carried with her into the fire before shooting it with Malone's gun acusing it to explode and create a temporary hole withing the firewall. Nya did the only thing any sane person would do...

...She ran

When bursting outside her legs gave way. As if expecting the seven foot drop on to the pavement she tucked the kid under her chin and angled herself to fall on her back. Years of training gone rusty responded in her bones to instinctively protect her head and spine. But it was only good in theory. On impact her head snapped back and smacked against the pavement. The boy's added weight nearly crushed her already smoke infested lungs. All breath left her body in one retched cough.

Outside on her back she could see the the black night it was red, like the fire had leaked into the sky. She briefly heard the building collapse behind her.

'Is it over?' She wondered. Her skull throbbed as though being struck by Norah's gong, ringing over and over. 'Did I win?'

She could hear running footsteps in the distance, voices clamoring around her, and a hundred pairs of arms pulling the kid to safety. A young voice cracking with tearful thank you's. The fine citizens of Gotham all gathered around, dying to shake her hand and wipe the soot from her cheeks. Until she saw them, the Justice Pre-schoolers, they stayed at a distance. Nya started to slink away from the crowd to a pile of fire retardent supplies

**Covert Opperations Young Justice Team: **Likely wants to kill me

She briefly noticed that the crowd's attention had turned to the young boy who she had saved, that was good, she could escape without causing much of a fuss

'Possiblities' She said closing her eyes '1 Provide distraction, 2 slide fire extinguisher towards them, 3 use 9mm to shoot extinguisher providing cover, 4 Kid Flash runs blindly through smoke, 5 Side kick knocking him down, 6 kick chest, 7 make escape '

The Young Justice Team walked towards her calmly, Aqualad looked like he was about to say something when, Nya ripped out a fire extinguisher and rolled it towards them, then pulling out a gun and shooting it, the fire extinguisher exploded in a grand fury, spraying dust everywhere.

Kid Flash ran through the dust where Nya was waiting form him, she landed a swift kick in the side, before kicking his chest knocking the wind out of him, and effictively grounding him, quickly she turned around and ran towards an alley.

By the time the Team had gathered their bearings she was gone.

THE END


	10. SR Part 8: Sherlock Rises

Sherlock Rises

This wasn't where she wanted to be. Nya sighed. In about one day since she had been blacklisted Nya had managed to get the Justice League and half of Gotham's police force after her. Plus Nya was stuck here in the slums of Gotham. She thought of all the other places he could be, infiltrating a drug ring in some random country, saving the polar bear from global warming, or even just sleeping. But she was stuck here instead.

Nya has coped with wounds and injuries in the field before, unuseable hand is the least of his current problems. Her head is swimming, and she knows she is actually fading quite fast. She needs to contact Norah. She has retreated and once again found herself on beach around Gotham's crowded shoreline

'I haven't eaten in two days, can't heal' Nya thinks hard to herself,before looking towards the beach 'spend a few years as a covert operative and a beach just looks like a vulnerable tactical position with no decent cover... I've never found a good way to hide a gun in a bathing suit'

It's so cold, that the sound of the helicopter doesn't register at first. Then she hears it. 'Judging by the noise it is a 345- Rolls-Royce engine, standard issue for a police helicopter, need to move' she thinks

She looks around frantically, something is coming up the road, she can see two sets of headlights, the chopper is behind then. 'It's the beach or the the locked store, and there's no cover.

'I have to swim for it.' The Nya says feeling her own dismay.

This is a nightmare, and she isn't sure she is going to wake up from it. There was a small dock, she bumbles ontodock, and she quietly slips into the water. It's freezing.

'This is insane.' Her teeth are chattering, she can barely think

She swan quietly through the water, she was vaguely aware that her wounds were reopened however one thought was ever present in her mind. 'When this is over, I am going to have a holiday. Somewhere warm.'

Thankfully, the opposite shore isn't far, and it's also comfortingly dark and conviently concealed. Nya looks around, and slips on her shoes again. He clothes are torn waterlogged and muddy, but shoes on her feet, however impractical and water-damaged, are better than her bare toes on the hard and stony ground.

She looks up a smile goes upon her lips, as she sees an abandoned warehouse, across on the sand completely unguarded, she limps towards the warehouse fufilling the one primal need every animal has: Sanctuary.

6212362123621236212362123621236212362123

Here she was back at the docks, hiding in a warehouse. She had managed save some minor first aid supplies, most of it however wasn't water proof use most of it in wrapping up her severely burned hand, she sensed someone else and quickly used her good hand to pull out a combat knife in self defense, in response Robin stepped out of the shadows in a nonthreatening position.

"you can put down the knife, I'm not here to fight" Robin said bluntly before taking out a high quaility firstaid kid and gentlely sliding it over to her

"Where did you come from?" Nya said gruffly ripping up the first aid kit and taking full use of it

" I breached the space/time continuum. Not really... but if it's any consolation, you were hard to track" Robin said in a kidding tone "Oh by the way we found your cover file, as a freelancer...clearly fake...and obviously put up by your boss under the name Sherlock, you need more originality"

"Don't blame me blame the author" Nya said gruffly still holding the knife

She carefully put the knife back down on the table before sitting down lazily observing Robins movements. Robin took one of the chairs and sat down it and leaning back "So..." he said "here is my brilliant theory, I think that you are good"

"What gave you that impression?" Nya asked carefully hiding her hand behind her back

"The fact that you selflessly just pulled twenty-five"

"Twenty six" Nya quickly corrected

"Twenty one people out of a burning building with great risk to you're overall wellbeing and cover ID, and so what I would like to know is why?" Robin asked

"Are you worried about me I'm touched, does the junior justice league want me as a mascot?" Nya asked rapidly avoiding the subject before her face went taught "I am a freelancer, I work for money, plus you already gave me your answer yesterday when you attacked me, while I simply wanted a face to face talk"

"We just wanted to know if we could trust-"

"Too bad" Nya sharply interrupted "I trusted you enough to come unarmed, and you broke it, I'm not in the mood to be forgiving, and I'm not interested in your little group. Now if you want to inform your leaders about my whereabouts then go ahead, I doubt I could get away"

"I'm not going to, that would be ungrateful" Robin said "You still never explained why you did it"

Nya gave Robin a look of determination "I did it because this..." she pressed the palm firmly to the soon-to-scar "means nothing to me. If I had to choose how I would die, it would be for life" she smiled "Besides, no one would miss me. I'd rather die a hero, and unmissed, unknown guy. Even if the rest of the world will never know, somebody will, and they will remember me"

she stopped and continued wrapping the bandages once again, and lapsing into silence. Nya closed her eyes, and no more words were said for some time.

"You're wrong." Robin finished before getting up and walking away "You would be missed Sherlock"

THE END...short chapter so I decided to add something extra

Chapter 2: Wrong Way Backwards: teaser

Outside Gotham in the nearby country side a young girl ran for all she was worth. Heart slamming in her ribcage she hurtled through the woods, heedless to the barbs that snatched and tore at his clothing or the stinging slap of pine boughs across her face. Her side burned and the gash running down his calf throbbed in raw agony. Breath came in short desperate bursts while her mind focused on only one thing.

Run

The forest floor was intense with shrubbery making it difficult to navigate. The girl used a thick sapling for support as she moved swiftly downhill. With only enough time to realize that her wrists were still bound together, she lost his footing and slammed face first onto the thick, moss covered roots of a pine. Rolling head over feet the girl came to rest before getting back up

"You're still tied up," she muttered to herself, "nobody came to untie you?" Her hair was streaked with mud and covered in nettles. With her hands bound she struggled to her feet and again lurched into a run. 'I've gotta move downhill, downhill! I need to get off this mountain and find a stream; Stream to river, river to people.' She thought

All too soon, an armored man came crashing though the forest somewhere behind him it was Deathstroke, "If you're going to try and escape at least put some effort into it"

The girl had managed to untie the rope by this point and ripped two fists out trying to sound as brave as possible "Back off Deathstroke"

"Talking big Koda" the masked man said throwing a knife in Koda's general direction

Koda gracefully dodged the knife before pulling herself downhill. She trod through the forest, not caring on leaving a trail—just as long as she got far enough away. Hot sweat stung her eyes and ran in rivulets down his back, soaking her shirt. There was no escaping the tree roots that sent her mercilessly tumbling and crashing. Koda looked back every few meters to make sure he was still alone

To her sudden joy, she heard the unmistakable sound of moving water and scrambled over a small outcropping of rock. There was a small bank in front of her that lead to a stream, swollen with mountain runoff. Koda dashed to the edge taking note of the depth and speed. A branch broke behind her, making her heart lurch. Nothing

"Water," she murmured dreamily before going back into focus

'Safety,' she thought. 'I have to stay with the bank just incase they have dogs,'

Over twenty minutes had passed since Death stroke had ran out after her and there was no sign of the pursuer. Still, Koda refused to believe that she had lost them. Sticking to the stream had proved difficult. The rocks were wet and slick and as the stream slowly began widening into a river, the bank began to disappear. This made running and even trotting nearly impossible, but it also made it harder for her to be tracked. As hard as she tried to stay clear of the icy water, it quickly invaded her soft-soled shoes and soaked her feet and legs.

The wind whistled past her and sliced easily through thin, wet clothing. Even if she made it far enough through the woods, she might not survive being wet in this weather, she thought bitterly.

The water was moving more swiftly now and if she listened closely Koda could hear the gathering roar of a waterfall. The embankment was beginning to widen into a smooth, pebbled shore, dotted with man-sized bolders. With her ears trained on the forest around them, she began looking for further movement. The path along the river was now wide enough to easily fit six men walking side by side. Less than one hundred meters away, Koda could make out a cloud of mist coming off the torrent of water now tumbling off the edge of the cliff. The roar was nearly deafening and he was singularly aware that he could be easily ambushed without the slightest forewarning. Koda moved lithely to her left and with her back against a massive flat boulder, six times her height; she inched closer to the mouth of the waterfall and peered down.

She found that the water only about sixty feet into the river below, but was dismayed to find that there was no immediate way down. She now backed away from the edge her hands raking through her hair in frustration. She then scanned the forest looking for a way was a slope south east of the falls. It was steep yet passable. The slope was a quarter of a mile away through dense forest. It would take her at least an hour to hike that and she'd have to backtrack to where the river was passable to get across.

Time had been wasted; she had stopped for too long. She had gone to a dead end and now there was nothing for it . Koda turned to see Deathstroke, who had been waiting for her the whole time to reach a dead end,

'at least I can't hear him over the roar of the water' she thought sparingly as she now had a choice fight Deathstroke or go down the waterfall, she looked one last time at Deathstroke and then then waterfall before gracefully jumping down the water fall.

The END

**Yeah just a teaser for the next chapter enjoy**


End file.
